ROZ: Evangelus Preview
by PsyKick
Summary: A preview to the second story of the Rider of Zero series, this time featuring my Den-O Rider: Evangelus!


**Well guys, I feel this may be one of my greatest ideas ever! Say hello to the second of the Rider of Zero series, this one featuring my Den-O rider: Evangelus!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The sound of a train echoes as the EvaLiner flies through the sky before vanishing through a portal.

_What if you had the chance to have a single wish granted?_

Saito Hiraga walked boredly from the electronics store, unaware of the yellow orb that flew towards him.

_A wish that could be of anything. Anything in the world..._

He did, however, notice the sand pouring out of his body, soon forming into the sandy upper body of a humanoid tiger.

_"Tell me your wish, human, and I shall grant it..."_

_What would you wish for?_

Saito backed away slightly from the Tiger Imagin as a Haitian teen ran towards them, a blue-red, white, and crimson haze swirling around him.

"Saito! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

However, the teen suddenly tripped, crashing into Saito as a green portal opened up, swallowing them all.

**Begin Playing-Climax Jump**

**From the Creator of Rider of Zero: Odin...**

"Where the hell are we?" Saito yelled, looking around in a panic at the large castle of Tristain Academy.

"We're a far way from Tokyo, thats for sure..." Marcus muttered, a worried look on his face.

**What happens when a warrior of Time is dropped into a world of magic?**

"Are you serious? I summoned COMMONERS?" Louise shrieked in anger, only for S-Marcus to suddenly scoff.

"Dont you dare compare me to simple commoners, girl!"

"I cant believe this. We're in another world, full of dragons, golems, and a whole load of Dungeons and Dragons **, and we have to serve a LOLI?" Saito exclaimed as Marcus could only smile weakly.

"Think of it this way, it could be a whole new experience in our teenage lives..."

**An adventure unlike any the world has seen will begin...**

_"Marcus, we must return home...if not..." _Neromaru began, only for Marcus to nod solemnly.

"All life as we know it is as good as gone..."

Marcus and Saito quickly jumped away from the Bull Imagin, Marcus carrying Louise in his arms.

"Why are there Imagin here?"

**No force would have been able to forsee a cross like this...**

N-Marcus pulled an electric bass out of nowhere and played a few chords before suddenly slamming it down on a Mole Imagin's head.

**"Time to Rock and Roll!"**

S-Marcus flicked back a white strand of hair as he dodged several spells from irate nobles as various girls were cheering.

**"Advent, atop of everything!"**

H-Marcus let out a zombified groan as he moved swiftly, dodging arrows before delivering a Spinzaku-kick right into the head of a bandit before landing in a protective stance in front of Tabitha.

**"All anomalies must be deleted..."**

**But who really cares? Its F**kin Kamen Rider...**

"Minna, ikuzo!" Marcus yelled before swinging around his Terminal Belt and swiping the Rider Pass over it.

"Henshin!"

**EVANGEL FORM**

Kamen Rider Evangelus swung his NeoDengasher Sword around before stabbing an Imagin through the gut.

**WING FORM**

Evangelus Wing Form drew his axe and boomerang before flinging them at several Imagin, hands behind his back.

**ROGUE FORM**

Evangelus Rogue Form drew his twin blades and crossed his arms before suddenly appearing throughout the swarm, Imagin falling like flies.

_"Well human? What is your wish?" _The Tiger Imagin demanded as Saito watched Evangelus being flung into a wall as Louise is held in a glowing cage.

"I...I want to protect them! I wish to protect those precious to me!"

**TIGER FORM**

Kamen Rider Tora does a savage pose before he is seen clawing through several Imagin with ease. He and Evangelus then double punch a knight in the chest.

**This is an adventure that will cross worlds...**

"You Riders are a stain on this beautiful land!" A demented Guiche yelled as he glared at Marcus and Saito.

**"Are you really selling your soul for something as petty as revenge?" **Evangelus demanded as he and Nega Den-O clashed blades.

**"Revenge is all that has kept me alive, you damned Riders!" **

**And time...**

"You! Youre..." Marcus gasped as he saw a familiar red clad figure strike a pose.

**"Ore...Sanjou!"**

Tora and Evangelus bump fists before charging at a large golem as Louise is preparing a spell.

**Rider of Zero: Evangelus...**

Saito and Louise look in shock at the figure walking towards them, a strange Terminal Belt around his waist.

"Henshin..."

**SKULL FORM**

**The war of worlds and time begins...**

Louise huffed as she watched Saito and Marcus laugh.

"You two are the weirdest familiars I have ever seen!" In response, the two Riders, and their Imagin, looked at her.

"What was your first clue?"

**Coming soon...**

XXXXXXX

**Don't worry, this doesn't mean Im discontinuing Odin, though I may do a rewrite of it in the future. Im just placing it and my other fics on a little hiatus until I get these new ideas outta my head!**

**Anyway, please Read and Review and don't forget to check out my DeviantArt page for a contest Im holding!**


End file.
